Forgiveness is Underrated
by BlackFox12
Summary: Azkadellia tries to avoid everyone except for her sister after everything that’s happened. She can’t heal from what happened until something changes


**Forgiveness is Underrated**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from Tin Man and I'm not making any money from this fic

**Summary:** Azkadellia tries to avoid everyone except for her sister after everything that's happened. She can't heal from what happened until something changes

**Warning(s):** Spanking; spoilers for Tin Man

**Pairing:** Cain/Azkadellia implied

**Author's Note:** Is the sequel to Letting Go, but can also be read alone

* * *

It didn't take Cain that long to realise that Azkadellia was avoiding him. It wasn't that she was rude about it – Cain didn't think the elder princess knew the meaning of the word – but if it ever looked like they were going to be in the same room, Azkadellia would always find some reason to leave; something that she _had_ to do.

He couldn't even blame her for it. If he'd had the soul of an evil witch inside him for years, he would want to avoid those he had – if unintentionally – hurt. Fact was, though, that she'd never be able to heal if she didn't face up to what had happened.

Cain knew that probably better than anyone.

For the time being, though, Cain was more concerned with his new position as captain of the guard than in trying to build bridges. Not only did he have to make sure that the soldiers were doing their job, but looking out for DG – or trying to, anyway – was turning out to be a full-time job. She hadn't wanted to just tamely stay in the castle, and Cain was forever trying to ensure that she was kept safe.

Because there were still problems. Even with the witch gone, the O.Z. was still dangerous to the unprepared.

Now, Cain stood on the balcony, staring out over the kingdom. There was still a lot of work to be done, but he was finally able to relax, and believe that rebuilding was possible. And he'd already made sure that DG was safely in her room, and had guards posted just in case she decided to sneak out.

For the first time, Cain actually had nothing to do.

"Oh... I'm sorry. I didn't realise anyone was in here."

As he heard the hesitant voice, Cain turned round; and saw Azkadellia standing there. Her head was lowered, and she looked about ready to turn round and run from the room.

Now was as good a time as any to try and talk to her.

When he started walking over to her, Azkadellia flinched and took a step back. Since she looked like she was about to bolt, Cain paused where he was. "You've been avoiding me." He might as well start there. Maybe he could work round to whatever it was he needed to say to her.

"I'm sorry," Azkadellia said quickly. She took a deep breath, opened her mouth, and then closed it again. Looking down, she said, "I'm responsible for what happened to you."

Cain narrowed his eyes. "The witch was possessing you. Would you blame DG if she'd been the one taken by the witch?"

"DG was just a kid," Azkadellia replied. "It wasn't her fault that she got scared and ran away. I should have been strong enough to fight the witch." She didn't look up as she continued, "It doesn't matter what I do now. When people see me, they'll see the face of the one who persecuted them."

"You're right," Cain agreed. "There are going to be people who blame you – wrongly – because of what you look like. But your family won't; I won't. Neither will Ambrose – and you can forget Raw, since he can see deeper than the surface." It seemed to him like Azkadellia was having trouble dealing with her guilt – never mind that it wasn't her fault. There'd been a similar situation with DG.

And Cain fully remembered how he'd handled it then. Should he do the same thing this time? Surely it was something her parents should take care of.

But maybe it would be harder coming from them.

"I should go." Azkadellia started to turn.

Before he thought about what he was doing, Cain took hold of Azkadellia's wrist, and pulled her over towards one of the chairs. "You think you deserve to be punished? Fine. I'll punish you, and then you move on from this. No beating yourself up over something you couldn't help." As he spoke, he seated himself and – with a tug – had Azkadellia over his knees.

Immediately, Azkadellia's hands shot out to keep her balance. "Wait...! I'm not a child!" she protested.

Ignoring her, Cain started smacking down hard and fast over the seat of her dress. Apparently taken by surprise, Azkadellia just lay there for a few moments, and didn't struggle even when Cain lifted her dress and folded it over onto her back, and then pulled her knickers down.

When Cain started smacking her bare bottom, though, Azkadellia started squirming and gasping. She didn't struggle too much, which Cain took to mean that she felt she deserved this. He just hoped that she took his words to heart. Then again, it was more difficult to ignore someone when you were getting spanked over their lap.

"I hope the fact that I care enough to do this for you is getting through to you, Azkadellia. DG's not the only one who sneaks out of the castle. You think I don't have guards posted on you as well?" Cain continued spanking as he spoke, hearing Azkadellia's breath hitch in sobs. "If I catch you doing anything stupid or dangerous, you'll just be right here again – only I'll take my belt to your bare bottom." Cain really hoped that he was getting through to her – but he was prepared to do this as many times as necessary.

After that, Cain spanked harder, and it didn't take long before Azkadellia just went limp and sobbed. He'd been listening for that, and stopped the spanking, lightly rubbing her back while she cried. "Are we going to have to have this conversation again?" he asked, as he pulled her knickers up over her very red bottom and lowered her dress again.

"No..." Azkadellia whispered.

"Good." Cain helped her up, and pulled her into a tight hug.

**The End**


End file.
